A promise is a promise
by jentomboy
Summary: Sakura wants to tell Naruto how she really feels about him. What will he think? Oneshot.


This might be a spoiler. I feel when Sakura said she loved Naruto it was only out of guilt, and to get him to stop chasing after Sasuke because she feels GUILTY. I've made it where Sakura really does love Naruto. ;D

I decide to try something new.

I told myself countless times "Jen DON'T make another Naruto story!" But I couldn't help it! I had this idea on the way home from vacation, and it won't leave me alone!

The words in _this is Sakura thinking of the past. _I guess you can say I put that to show how her feelings have grown, and how she has grown over the years. I dunno. It's a mix between normal Naruto and Shippuden.

Please review. I was up late last night making this, and I really hate it. =_=

Btw, I'm making Haruhi stories.

EDIT: Thanks for the comments guys. I hadn't even noticed I had them talking on the same line until I reread it.

* * *

><p>Today would be the big day. No, today WILL be the big day. Today will be the day Sakura finally tells Naruto that she loves him. When the blonde idiot had returned to the village after those long two and a half years Sakura couldn't help but notice how his outfit had changed, how his muscles stuck out from his sleeves, how his baby face had turned into the face of a handsome man, how his hair seemed more wild, and how he had gotten taller then her.<p>

"_Hey. You're taller than me!" _

_"Huh?…Oh. Yeah I am!"_

She just assumed this is what people normally did after seeing someone after so long. Normal people, after seeing someone for so long, normally notice every little change about the person. Normal people stare at that person for hours not really listening to what they was saying just thinking about that person's new justu, moves, and anything else before that person noticed the normal person wasn't talking back. Normal people invite that person to a dinner where it would be just the two of them to talk about that person's adventure. It was also normal for the normal person to get sad after the other person cancels, and then stay up late wondering why he cancelled. (….Ok maybe that last one was normal. )

"_Sakura want to get some dinner with me?" _

_"Hmmm…Alright, but you're paying." _

_"What?"_

Once the blonde had returned Sakura had hoped he would notice how much more strong, independent, and womanly she had become, but there was only one thing on his mind that still haunts Sakura to this day. He was still obsessed with bringing Sasuke back. At first Sakura was happy about that thought, happy about her beloved returning to her, but after Sasuke had tried to murder Naruto in Orochimaru's hideout she no longer wanted that back stabber back in the village. She didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that though.

"_I have to train harder. I have to bring Sasuke back!"_

Sakura had not noticed her feelings for the blonde until after countless missions with him alone. Until after countless hours of hanging out with him-which was him carry all of her shopping bags while she went from store to store buying things she still hasn't worn. Until after countless hours of training with him alone. Until after countless ramen meetings which she now realizes was dates. Until after countless people telling her over and over that she was in love with him, which of course she had denied until last week.

She picked today-Christmas eve-because Ino told her it was the second romantic day of winter. The first was Christmas, but he would probably be busy with Sai and Kiba again this year. She had called Naruto yesterday telling him to come to the training field so she could talk to him. He had started to whine saying it was too cold, but Sakura quickly silenced him by threatening him with a butterknife up the butt; she did that once.

She was now standing by the standing post that Naruto used to be always tied too. She tighten the pink scarf around her neck to increase the warmth that was trying to get away from her. She had been waiting an hour for that idiot to arrive. When she was younger she would have left by now, and punched Naruto the next day for never arriving not even caring if he had a good reason.

"_You idiot!" _

_"B-but Sakura-" _

_"Shut it!"_

She breathed on her hands to warm them up. She was about to leave thinking he wouldn't show up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

But that thought was quickly ended when she saw her blonde crush running up to her waving. Her heart began to race when she saw him smile in the coldest weather. Her cheeks started to burn when she noticed she could still see his muscles through his orange jacket.

Naruto stopped running once he was in front of her smiling. "Did I make you wait long?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"Good. What did you need Sakura-chan?"

'Sakura-chan.' She loved hearing him say that name. It was like his nickname for her. Just hearing him say that name made her legs shake like jelly. "I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

She looked down at the ground covered in snow. The pounding in her ears made it hard just to hear what he was saying. She was starting to think about giving up, but then she thought about all of the people that was rooting for her to just tell him. Even Kakashi gave her the thumbs up when she asked him!

Why wasn't she telling him? Was she scared he might reject her? Was she scared he might accept her, and the next day realize she doesn't love him as much as she thought she did? Was she scared of dating him and losing him in the next A rank mission he got? Maybe she should just go home and forget this until another day.

Inner Sakura sighed. **"**_**Just tell him**_**!"** She screamed. "_**He's had a crush on you since the day he met you!"**_

That was true. He had loved her for a very long time. _**"Just tell him!"**_

She nodded in agreement with Inner Sakura. She quickly looked at Naruto with determination, but that slowly died when she saw the concern in his bright blue eyes. The same eyes that pitted her when she cried over Sasuke leaving.

"_Please Naruto. Bring Sasuke back."_

She grabbed her heart as guilt began to stab here in that place. She had been selfish. She had made Naruto chase after Sasuke. She had made Naruto suffer through the sadness when he returned with nothing. She did not think about how it would affect Naruto. She just wanted Sasuke back.

"Naruto…..I love you."

Shock was the first thing that Naruto had shown. Sakura took in a sharp breath waiting for him to answer back. He stood there, not moving. She wondered if she had killed him. "Naruto?" She grabbed his arm to make sure he was ok.

It had been several long worry full minutes before he smiled at Sakura. She first mistook it for happiness, but then realized it was a sad smile. He took a hold of her wrist, and pulled her off of him.

"Sakura. I know you don't mean that."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-"

His smile grew wider. "But don't worry!"

He gave her the same thumbs up he gave her those three years ago. She could still hear younger Naruto saying the same promise he was saying right now.

"_I'll bring Sasuke back. I promise."_

**Fin**


End file.
